The Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) is a multicenter clinical research organization to improve the treatment of patients with gynecologic malignancies. A multidisciplinary approach to treatment has been developed in the subspecialty of gynecologic oncology, utilizing all available therapy modalities including radical surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy and immunotherapy. The University of Miami School of Medicine has been among the most active participants in this development since its early beginning in 1965. The GOG was first formed (1970) and the University of Miami became a member in 1972. Until 1979 we had research commitments and funds through conflicting other grants and did not pursue funding in the GOG. Since then, we started again to actively participate in the GOG and became full members in February 1983. The detailed objectives, goals and progress of the GOG have been stated in the renewal grant. We fully endorse those objectives and goals. In the last year we have entered 94 patients into GOG protocols. Until now, all our patients were treated at Jackson Memorial Hospital as our only institution, but now we are expanding to an affiliated hospital (Mt. Sinai Medical Center), further increasing the number of patients eligible for study entry. It is anticipated that with funding over 150 patients will be entered on protocol studies per year. The gynecologic oncologists, radiation therapists, medical oncologists and pathologists are committed to participate in all GOG activities: placing patients on active protocols, providing follow-up data, attending group meetings and getting involved in the development of new protocols and pilot studies.